1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras, the exposure value is controlled so that the subject photographed may acquire an appropriate exposure value (brightness). To photograph a backlighted scene, either the subject or the background must be set to an appropriate exposure value. However, even if one of these items is set to an appropriate exposure, the other may not have an appropriate exposure value in some cases. In technique of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 1-60156, photographing with different exposure values is repeatedly executed, and then the resultant images are synthesized. This technique can provide an image of a high dynamic range in which both the subject and the background have appropriate exposure values even in a backlighted scene.